Our Family
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: You died yesterday. Well, yesterday nine years ago. Almost ten, really, but I don't like to think about it that way. I like to think about it that ten years ago, you were alive and loving each other and me. That way, it's not so negative. It doesn't hurt as much.
1. Part 1

**A/N: I've seen this done like a hundred times before, but I can't recall ever seeing it done in this sense, so I'm hoping I'm not feeding you the same thing as everyone else. The anniversary was July 15th, for those of you who didn't know… That's why I'm writing this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

_In Memory of John and Mary Grayson_

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You died yesterday. Well, yesterday nine years ago. Almost ten, really, but I don't like to think about it that way. I like to think about it that ten years ago, you were alive and loving each other and me. That way, it's not so negative. It doesn't hurt as much._

_But I tell that to you every year, don't I?_

_This is my first year in Blüdhaven. I moved out of Wayne Manor a few months ago, on my eighteenth birthday. I wanted to live in Mount Justice, but it didn't feel right, not with M'gann, La'gaan, and Conner already living there. There are already a lot of issues going on there, so I won't touch it with a ten-foot pole. But Blüdhaven is really nice, so you don't need to worry about me too much, Mom. I know you'd be sick if you knew I was staying in such a horrible little place, trashy and dark like this. But my apartment is nice. I used a lot of the decorating ideas from the trailers all those years ago. The train cars were big too, so it's a nice cozy space. Tight, just the way we liked it all those years ago._

_Funny thing is, I can't jump off the back of the couch here. I'm almost clearing six foot, two inches. I've tried using the back of the couch as my playground, but I keep hitting my head on the ceilings. That's one thing I will miss about Wayne Manor._

_Alfred, too. And I don't mean just for his cookies. Besides, he could never make them just like you could, Mom. We were the perfect tag team in the kitchen, whipping up cookies whenever we wanted, spoiling dinner every night. It never even bothered me. But it definitely bothered Dad when he was the only one who wanted to go to the dining car to eat at night._

_Did I tell you about my new uniform yet? It's almost funny how it's the exact opposite of our Flying Graysons act. We kept it red and white and traditional with the rest of the circus, bright colors and all. Nightwing is all blacks, grays, and blue. Maybe the color scheme came from the posters rather than our actual act. I guess I don't mind much. I mean, I can't run around in brightly colored tights all the time because I'd be spotted from a mile away. These colors work just fine._

_I should tell you about Wally and Artemis again. I know I wrote about them last year and I figure you'd want to keep updated. Dad, you always liked it when he heard one of the stories with a happy ending. Mom just said it was cheesy but smiled along with you anyways._

_They're fine, really. They have a dog. They've had him for maybe six months now and haven't settled on a name. He'll probably end up being Dog or something if they don't decide soon. But they're living happily ever after, for the most part. They're both still in college over in California, so I'm really happy for them on that front. From what I see of them, they're still madly in love. They remind me of you guys, sometimes. In love and innocent forever. Except for Artemis is nothing like you, Mom. And Dad? Wally could never pull off being you. I guess it's their relationship more than the actual dynamics. Either way, I love them both very much. They're still a huge part of my extended family. _Our_ extended family._

_Actually, I have a story to tell you guys in this year's letter. Tim, the new Robin, he's like a little brother to me. All those times I begged and pleaded for a little brother, I finally got the brother I wanted. I wished he'd been through blood and because you guys loved each other, but I have Tim instead. He's a really sweet kid. A rookie, but he's quick to learn and even faster to train. I just wish he had some of the skills that Jason had back when he was first starting out._

_Did I tell you what happened to Jason? Probably not. Let's just say that you may not be seeing him around the kingdom in the sky. It wasn't because he was a bad kid, but more so because he made bad decisions. I just hope he's safer there than he was here._

_Back onto Tim: he's hanging around in my apartment right now. We chill together a lot. He'll just be there in the background, silent and aware of everything. It's really funny when he tries to swing in through the window and scare me though. He's not stealthy enough yet. Then again, it's hard when you're in a cape and swinging through the tiniest window ever without breaking it. I broke enough windows to learn my lesson._

_I honestly forgot the story I was going to tell you guys, but I'll just say that I love Tim and I thank whoever sent him to Bruce because he's saving Bruce from himself. Jason left a bad taste in his mouth. I just hope Tim and I can help him recover from it._

_Who else have I told you about over the years? Zatanna? Zee's great. We're not together anymore, but we're still great friends. She's still nice as ever. She even gave me this charm thing I needed, but that's a story for another letter. I need to have a happy ending for that one before I can tell you about it. But Zatanna's awesome. She's part of the Justice League now. I'm still not, but it's a choice. Conner, M'gann, and I all stayed behind. Someone has to keep that family from falling apart._

_Barbara's cool too. I can't remember if you met her before you passed. She may have even been in the crowd that day, but I haven't had the heart to ask her if she saw you fall. And she hasn't brought it up, although I understand why she wouldn't. I'm not dating her, Mom, because I know you'd ask. And yes, Dad, she's a redhead. I don't have a thing for redheads, I swear. She's part of the family now, though. She, Tim, and I work with Bruce on a nightly basis, them more than me only because I have Blüdhaven to attend to as well._

_Yeah, I kind of have Blüdhaven to myself. It's not a great city, but it's smaller than Gotham and easier to manage. There are fewer psychos, and there's definitely no Joker. I can play hero on my own here, so you two shouldn't have to worry about me too much, I'll be fine. I'll manage. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can call Tim over here any time to assist if the need should arise._

_Apparently, there are two Roys as well. It's hard and weird to explain, but there are two Roy Harpers wandering around these days. The one I've known my entire life now has a daughter, and let me just say that she's the sweetest little thing. I always wanted to give you guys a grandkid you can be proud of, and if Roy's part of our extended family, he's my brother, and Lian is your first grandchild. Is that alright, Mom and Dad? I know you'd both love her, really. She's precious, but Roy won't let me be around her much. He's afraid I'll rub off my hero germs on her. As if he wasn't a hero long enough…_

_Kaldur still isn't back yet, but I already let you in on that little secret. I should be seeing him eventually, so I'm pretty happy that I won't lose him forever. Being able to see him every once in a while is enough for me to get by because he's one of my best friends and one of my oldest family members. If Tim's my younger brother, Kaldur's my older brother. He, Roy, Conner, and Wally all share that role. They're my best friends._

_What else to I have to tell you this year? Bruce got with Talia, I know that one. Conner and Megan broke up, but I think I may have already mentioned that. And Garfield joined the team. He's like another little brother to me. A little bit squirrelly (literally!) but he's sweet. M'gann takes good care of him. Cassie and Jaime are new additions as well, I think…? Yeah, they're still rookies this year. She's an Amazon like Wonder Woman; he's got a bug attached to his back that makes machines for him to use. Tim's joined the team, but Bruce likes keeping him close to make sure he doesn't get hurt like Jason did._

_It's funny how our family's growing, Mom and Dad. I know they're not real family, but they're the only family I've got these days, and I know you'd accept them all with open arms. Everyone here is someone special and beautiful, inside and out. We're all as unique as the circus itself. A fish boy, a strong man, a green girl, a furry child… The list runs on and on like we could make a walking freak show. I told you about that mission to save Haly's about five years back? Yeah, this new crew would've ended up even better for that just because of the variety we have here today. Still, you'd love them all. I hope you'll love all of the new family I'm bringing to you guys. It's not by law, but more by love. Each of these people mean a lot to me and I'm sure that translates into them meaning a lot to you too._

_I know it's childish and cheesy, but that wish I make every year on this day? This year, I'm wishing for you guys to watch over our family and take care of them like I know you take care of me every day. I miss you and love you both so much. I'll write again next year, same day as always. Thank you for giving me this life, Mom and Dad._

* * *

"Writing?" asked Tim in passing, glancing over Dick's shoulder for a moment before pulling out his staff and resting it against the wall; he'd just come in from a quick patrol at his big brother's request. "What're you writing for? You're not in school or anything. Besides, couldn't you just type it up?"

He clicked the pen and picked up his three precious pages before picking up an envelope from another drawer and folding up the papers. Dick gave no response, but merely sealed away his papers inside of more paper.

"Dick?" the young bird asked, looking as his mentor with a furrowed brow. His voice gave away his obvious concern. "Are you alright?" It wasn't like Grayson to be so quiet. Or to do anything without a computer.

"You want to run an errand with me?" asked Grayson, pulling on a quick jacket to block out the rain that he could hear pattering against the shingled rooftop. He hid his note in an inner pocket before looking over to Tim with gentle eyes. "It might take a while."

"I'll go." He hadn't yet taken his jacket off, glad he hadn't bothered changing into uniform for the brief patrol. Tim pulled his hood down real quick before heading out the door beside his brother, pausing at the top of the stairs to listen to Dick lock the door behind them. "Where are we going, anyways?"

**"Someplace special."**

* * *

**A/N: I actually just sat here and decided to do a second chapter to this because I left it at one of those places where it's an option, so I'll do a second chapter. I actually started crying near the end and my poor laptop got the brunt of it. Okay, jumping off to do the second chapter now before I cry some more. Reviews are welcomed, thank you.**

**~Sky**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so Part 2 took longer than expected, but I just had to wait for my feels to get up to maximum level again. And the fic I just did "She Can Tell" just totally did it for me, so this is getting up right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any associated characters.**

* * *

**Our Family**

They left the apartment, Dick with his hands shoved in his jacket. His raven hair covered his face within seconds, completely soaked. Tim, after a few minutes, actually reached up and pulled up Dick's hood, trying to keep him dry.

All he got in return was a soft smile, but Tim didn't ask for anything more. He could tell something was up, but since they weren't in uniform, he didn't feel the need to ask any questions. Not like they were out on patrol or busy on a mission. He just moved alongside of his spectre-like companion, following the elder around corners and letting him lead.

Buildings rose high above their heads, skyscrapers full of busy people, abandoned apartment buildings. Blocks and blocks worth of buildings passed them by while they walked, each and every one of them taller than the two themselves. Tim noticed that Dick would look up at them every once in a while and smile sadly. Still, he didn't ask. Dick knew what he was doing. Tim just kept going.

Soon enough, iron gates rose up above them as the Gotham Cemetery reared its ugly head, ominous and dreary compared to the rest of city. This place was the only dead spot, no crime, no people. An empty plot of land in the center of their little world.

Dick pushed open the iron gate and held it open, letting Tim slip inside, and then let it shut behind them, the cracked hinges creaking and the rusted iron shuddering. His hands returned to his pockets as they kept moving.

A shortcut? Tim didn't think much of it. It was just a cemetery. They could cut through it if they wan-

His comrade was taking a path off to one side, eyes now on the ground as he followed the slightly curving gravel back to a place he held sacred. His hands remained in his pockets as he kicked a few pieces of the gray gravel. Dick did not look over his shoulder to see if Tim was following.

The Boy Wonder had to come on his own, quickly jogging to catch up with Grayson. He managed to find his place beside Dick again and then slowed down, trying to keep pace. Quietly, he reached up and fixed his companion's hood again; this time, he didn't get a smile in return.

Again, Dick switched directions. Tim once more had to hustle to catch up again, but this time, when he found his place at Dick's side, Grayson had stopped beside a pair of graves and was just standing there in a stoic silence, much like Bruce would when he was brooding. And at this point, Tim knew silence was best.

Now, Dick pulled his hood back and looked up to the sky, his face bathed by the rain within seconds. And after about a minute, he looked back down again and shook his head, droplets flying in every direction. Then he gave a quiet yet somehow content sigh and got down on his knees. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."

Tim swallowed hard. He'd come back from patrol at the wrong moment. Now he was roped into a sappy moment… There was no way he'd hold up very long. He pressed his arms closer to his body and just watched as his brother ran his fingers along the names and over the top of the graves.

"This is Tim," he said softly, putting one hand on the grass where, six feet under, his parents would be. "He's my brother now. Bruce took him in just like he took in me and Jason. I hope you guys like him." Dick looked up to his adopted sibling with a calm smile and instantly saw tears burning in Drake's eyes; he turned his attention back to the graves, putting a hand to his lips and then touching each stone in turn.

No way. He couldn't last much longer. How he'd ever become a bat was a complete mystery. Bruce was silent about his emotions; Dick managed to keep everything under wraps, although his eyes betrayed anything and everything; Barbara could always muster a stoic face when needed. Tim? He couldn't hold up too long, especially not when it came to family. Tim swallowed hard again, trying to fight it off.

Dick reached in his jacket and into that inner pocket, retracting the letter and watching as it was splashed with raindrops. He waits until the paper is thoroughly soaked before putting it on his mother's grave. Silently, he makes the Sign of the Cross before murmuring a prayer, barely audible over the sounds of the falling rain and nearby passing cars.

Then, he leaned over and hugged his father's tombstone. His eyes had become watery very quickly, an ache worming its way into his heart. A broken longing was suddenly rearing its ugly head again. The child inside of him was screaming for his parents, crying, shattering, screaming. He had to push down that child, silence it. Still, it's always hard. Especially on days like this.

When he didn't let go for a long while, Tim knelt down beside him and just stayed there for a time. He said nothing, merely kept an eye on Dick to make sure he was holding up. That's what brothers were for, right?

Everything ached. He wanted to go home, back to the circus, back to Bruce, wanted to go someplace where he wasn't alone, where he was loved, where there were people, family. He could go anywhere, but nowhere would truly be right, not today. Tomorrow, he could go anywhere, but today was the day that he was abandoned for the first time. They died nine years ago yesterday, but he was abandoned today. He held onto his father's grave and watched the rain eat away at the letter, making it sink into the ground, maybe where his mother could read it.

After about thirty minutes of kneeling, Tim knew he had to get Dick home and out of the rain. "Hey," he breathed softly, touching the mourner's shoulder carefully and trying not to alarm him. "We should get home. You'll get sick in the rain, Dick." Again, he reached for Grayson's hood to shelter him from the heavenly rain.

He released the grave, pulling away and leaning against Tim for a long moment. He ran one finger over the names again while his eyes analyzed the dates. "See, Mom? I told you Tim was a good kid…" He reached up and, with one sleeve, wiped at his face. Dick managed to get to his feet with his little brother's help, and they stood there for a little bit longer, the elder lost in nostalgia, the younger lost in the moment.

Tim Drake knew loss. He knew it very well. His mother. His father. Still, he was much more… detached from them. His mother died when he was young. His father was a mob man. Family was family, but Dick's attachment was so much more than Tim could ever understand.

"I love you," he whispered to the graves before turning and letting Tim guide him back, out of the rain, to the place where he belonged. His little brother was taking him home.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please? Thank you for reading.**

**~Sky**

_In Memory of John and Mary Grayson_


End file.
